User talk:Long Patrol Girl
Welcome to Long Patrol Girl's Talk Page! If you are asking for a drawing, please make sure I am excepting commissions and read all the rules, please! Archive!! User:Long Patrol Girl/Archive1 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) -Scream- I can't figure out the ole user page. AGAIN! I moved all me pictures to a new page, so 'm tryin' t' take 'em off of me user page, but it's messin' up everybody's signatures!! -head desk- I'm not very good with these codin' things and the like...heh...heh...yeah... Anybody? Help please!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. After about 40 minutes of fiddling around with it, I have successfully removed my pictures, relocated them onto another page, and saved everybody's signatures! Hurray! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) UPdate , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update RTN }} FINALLY!!!!!!! Update on Black Rose! whoo hoo! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Juliza pic. I LOVE IT!!! IT IS AWESOME!!! insert more compliments here!!!!!! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ;_; LordTBT deleted RV:OI...have you saved it somewhere else? You could post it on Blustripe's Redwall Wars Wiki(the link is on his user page). It was really fun to read. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 11:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) >:-( LordTBT deleted your fan fiction too?!?!?! I can't believe him!!!!! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 11:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RV:OI Notice I do have it backed up everyone, just not the last update. Anyways, I will be updating my other fan fic, the one about me. So, please look forward to me doing that one! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Um....Hi, I'm new...can you be my friend? I don't have any here yet. From Lord of Bloodwrath I was thinking when I saw this on your talk page, but, how do you make your talk page archived?-User:Lord of Bloodwrath Can you edit my talk page and fix the problem with the archive thing?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for posting a question on ASK RICHARD i have answered your question and i hope you post more. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 12:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Idk if you've already done this, but you can put RV:OI on Bluestripe's wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Did TBT delete RV:OI?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hm Nah, the info hasn't changed. You're free to redo if you want. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 02:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Yes you're allowed to do a redo. for the info-no ponytail. and i was thinking for the stance, more from the front, with her bow at her side, and her other fist at her other side.Thaqnk you that was me Segalia 07:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) /Segalia Riverstorm ,thanks heya on the shout box i asked you to draw one of my fan fic character. well, here's the info Name: Nyla Starblade Species: Otter Age: 14 Clothes: A short green dress with red trim. A belt around her waist. and a thin rope over her shoulder where her swords go. Weapon: duel bladed swords carried in the same scabbard Position: Facing the left with her swords in her paws, ready to kill. Expression: Very angry. Fur color: Brown Her hair is tied up in a pony tail. thankee! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) okay thanks. i'm going back to school on wednsday. :( --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! -[[User:Floriana Braebuck|''Floriana Braebuck]] 00:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Whooaa!! Thanks you (again!) -[[User:Floriana Braebuck|'Floriana Braebuck']] [[User talk:Floriana Braebuck|'Let's Chat!]] 00:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) should I wait to ask you for a pic? I really dont even want to ask you, since school starts tomorrow :( so, I dont think I will put my name on the list until you get into the swing of things! :D hope you have a good first week! :D God bless! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) From Mago of the Jolly Octopus hey, umm i was sent to u by wild doogy plumm cause i have no idea how to make a signature he said that u could help me You're welcome! :) we start the first week in Sept. I cant wait! this is my first year of high school, (but I'm homechooled) and I really love history, and I am doing american history again! I cant wait! oh, wait, I said that already....:D oh, coolio! its just a silly pic, because I have been listening to a new radio station, because we moved, and it has more rock and roll on it, so I was wondering if you could do a rocker-punk Silva! lol.... could you do it where she has her trade-mark wink and tongue-sticking-out, but instead of her peace sign, can you do the "rock on" sign? you could put pink or purple streaks in her hair, or something like that, and she would wear a plaid skirt (think neon colors) and some shirt with a vest or something like that.... :D aaaaaand, I dont excpect you to do this, but it would be cool if she had a guitar....like, atached to a strap, so it is infront of her... if this is beyond you, forget it! :D thats fine! :D thanks again! laaaaaaav you! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) oops, forgot something! could she be wearing those big black boots? like the ones that those brat dolls wear? ya know.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) sable Lady Gorse 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC)what do you think about the sable quean? sonds spooky. at least it's not a reapeat of mattiemeo. sable Lady Gorse 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC)what do you think about the sable quean? sonds spooky. at least it's not a reapeat of mattiemeo. sorry sorry about the twice right shame it comes out in 2010Lady Gorse 01:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) thank you so much! you diamond! thanks for making me that signature, it was begining to get slightly embarrassing lets see if it works? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'''Mago of the Jolly Octopus ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ? You did get my okay right? Hows school? We started on the same day too. Its been okay. 1st weeks nearly over! Yeah! So are you still going to redo the pic? Thanks so much for fixing my picture problem!!!!!!!!:)Thank you--Segalia 14:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Shout Box.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Kailee!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! I bees on dur shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) i didn't hear about mossflower season four thing...did ya read my fanfic on the redwall wars wiki?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it's called The Pranksters.....i guess it's funny...sure..i'll go check it out mebe later?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hmmmmm..i've got some drawin to do...wanna make a request?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) okay! and in return,you draw my Charater Tina Dawnshadow,From Folgrim's Past!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) snorts* you underestimate my imagination LPG! of course i'll get to work on your ferret right away!^O^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) weeeeell...give us a moment and i'll ''show you!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) heres some reference as to what she looks like..you can make up the pose!^o^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it's your call,not mine..whatever works with martin i guess...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) don't add hair...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic Three Insane Ones, One Mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 00:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer If you have Redwall Villians: On Ice! saved anywhere, you can put it on Redwall Wars wiki. Just thought you'd want to know. P.S. About to update Three Insane Ones, One mob! Umrag the Destroyer 00:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!!!! SHE BURNS!!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! sweetness... oh yeah, its on Black Rose. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) R u on? Can u meet me at the shoutbox? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) i have a pic i'd like you to critic...pleeeeeaze???(sad puppy eyes)please place your critic on the discussion page....this is the pic!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) this is one of Meeka's theme songs..and one o me favorite songs!^-^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUOcQnWbk_U More To Life--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN snicker Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I understand... its totally fine, I can wait, but thanks for telling me! I cant...well, I can wait, but I am very excited to see it! ;) yeah, we go back to school next week... and honestly, I am super excited! I really love school... :D see ya around! oh, whoo for days off! ;) woah, I just almost signed my real name! scary.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) oh yeah *laughs* I am, huh? ;) yeah, I totally agree! I have like, no weapons... I have my bow and arrow (most awesome weapon, BTW...well, in my opinion, anyway) and my sword (duh) and actually, instead of only a fashion thing, I have daggers hiddin in my vest. awesome, right? ;) haha, thats totally ok! its what makes you awesome! :D :D sweet, Ice cream....have fun! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not one of those girls either.... I am homeschooled, too, so.... that changes things a bit. also, I dont have any extra classes... I dont do sports (hate 'em, actually) and I dont have voice lessons any more *sniff* yay for non crazy weeks! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lookit! another update on BR! YESSSS! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello fellow hare! : D wow, your a great artist! And wana be friends? cheak out my page wot! --Stardust Haremaiden 18:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) thank you!!!! thank you!!!thank you!!!! been on very long trip...:P--Tara Ferretwarrior 13:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! uh not much ta say but see ya soon wot! --Stardust Hare 19:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) your right not many of us hares here. =,< i don't know....create a new alter ego for yourself? thats what i do when i'm bored...^o^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 21:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC)